In the past, it was found that front wheel hop and loss of traction occurred during various conditions of operation of mobile, land-based equipment using hydraulic wheel motors with trailing arm suspensions. Such undesired wheel lift adversely affected the ability of such equipment to climb hills and negotiate uneven terrain. The present invention overcomes the undesirable wheel lift by utilizing a hydraulic cylinder in place of (or in addition to) a conventional shock absorber in the front wheel suspension assembly. The present invention is a form of active suspension that is most useful in improving traction by shifting weight to the spinning wheel.